Possibilities
by Leila Data
Summary: Lieutenant Gillette has always cared deeply for James Norrington, but he knows that the Commodore has his eye on Miss Swann. However, there's always the possibility that James returns Gillette's feelings... Slash


I have always looked up to James Norrington. Ever since the first time I met him, when we were both stationed in Port Royal, I have admired him. Who doesn't? He is extremely courageous in battle, he has risen rapidly in rank, and he is exceptionally good-looking. His green eyes are nothing short of gorgeous, his smile is simply adorable, and his body…oh, his body…

"Lieutenant? Lieutenant Gillette?"

I drew a sharp breath. "Yes, Commodore?" Damn, I had been daydreaming again.

"The helm?" he said with a small smile of amusement, indicating that he was fully aware that I had been thinking of something besides my duties. My cheeks darkened as I took the helm, praying that the Commodore did not know what I had been thinking about, or more appropriately, whom.

"Yes, sir."

Have I mentioned that I love him?

It's wrong, I know. He's my superior officer, a man, not to mention that he is engaged to the governor's daughter.

Obviously he would never be remotely interested in me—but that doesn't stop me from looking. I can at least pretend that he cares about me like that, though I am certain that he does not. It's probably morally wrong to think about someone like that…to imagine them holding you, caressing you, kissing you…

"Lieutenant?"

Oh God, I was doing it again. "Yes, Commodore Norrington?" I said, moistening my lips nervously.

"Are you feeling all right?" he said, taking a step toward me and putting the back of his hand to my cheek. My eyes fluttered closed at his touch. "You seem quite distracted…and you may have a fever."

I flushed. How could I not be distracted with his hand on my cheek? "I'm fine, Commodore."

The Commodore's brow furrowed. "You don't look too well…perhaps you had better go lie down. Surely some rest would help."

"I'm just a bit lightheaded…"

"I can't have my first mate fainting now, can I? Come on." I was surprised when the Commodore put a hand on my arm and guided me away from the helm and to his cabin. My heart was nearly leaping out of my chest as we entered his room. "You can rest here awhile," he said, motioning to the bed. "A couple of hours of sleep on a comfortable bed will do you good. You've seemed a bit out of it for a while, now."

I swallowed hard, wondering how long I had been showing signs of my feelings toward him. I was just grateful that he was mistaken such signs for some sort of illness. He put a hand on my back and gently pushed me towards the bed. "Go on—rest. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

It seemed that the Commodore was not planning on leaving until he saw me lie down on the bed. "Thank you, sir," I managed to say as he left. He smiled and nodded in return.

As if I could get any rest here, in the Commodore's bed. It was extremely comfortable, but my mind could not help but think about where I was. _This is _his_ bed…he sleeps here…_ My mind wandered into a few far less appropriate thoughts as well. Who wouldn't have trouble sleeping in the bed of their dream man?

I could not remember drifting off to sleep, but the next thing I remembered was waking up in a rather dark room, with only a candle on the desk for light. I was still on the Commodore's bed, and the Commodore was sitting at his desk. He had his head resting on his arms—he seemed to have fallen asleep while working.

I immediately slid off the bed and walked over to him. The flickering light of the candle sharpened the dark lines beneath his eyes. He was completely asleep, despite the uncomfortable position he was in. He must have been exhausted.

Putting a hand on his shoulder, I said, "Commodore? Commodore Norrington?" I gently shook him awake.

He groaned softly, slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes to help clear them. "Hello, Lieutenant," he said with a sigh.

"You should have woken me, sir. I didn't mean to—."

"I had work."

"You're fatigued, sir." I had often seen the dark circles beneath his eyes before, but I never realized that he would fall asleep working at his desk. "Come on, sir. You should be in bed." I helped him remove his coat and wig aided him in getting into bed. I wondered at how the Commodore managed to function during the day as he curled up and instantly fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Commodore," I said quietly.

Running a hand through his dark hair, I watched him sleep for a few moments. I bit my lip, then quickly bent over and kissed him on the cheek before rushing from the room as my cheeks darkened.

I was not entirely certain if Commodore Norrington remembered how he got to his bed. The next morning the circles were still under his eyes. "Morning, Lieutenant," he greeted. He walked past me and suddenly stopped and turned around. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, sir."

The Commodore nodded slowly. "You helped me into bed, didn't you?"

My heart quickened as I nodded. But I had no reason to be concerned—he had been fast asleep when I had kissed him. "You had fallen asleep at your desk, Commodore."

Smiling slightly, he said, "Thank you, Lieutenant."

"You're welcome, sir."

_Thank God he didn't remember…_

"Lieutenant?"

I swallowed with difficulty. "Yes, sir?"

"I think you may be dehydrated. Your lips are extremely chapped."

_Oh, my God…_

Commodore Norrington arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly, making my heart flutter.

_Was it at all possible that he felt the same for me?_


End file.
